


못생긴 애들 중에 (Amongst the Ugly Men) (HIATUS)

by strawberriesthatsmile



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Bottom Choi Minho, Cocky Kibum, Dancer Taemin, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inappropriate Humor, Jonghyun is a bean so support him, Jonghyun is lonely, Kinky Lee Jinki | Onew, Lee Jinki | Onew-centric, Minho Ships It, Minho is Shameless, Minho is me on every level, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sarcastic Minho, Sassy Minho, Shy Onew, Taem and Key are the same age, the usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesthatsmile/pseuds/strawberriesthatsmile
Summary: "Amongst all the ugly men of the world, you're the one who showed up.""Don't be an ass Jinks.""By all means be an ass. The cocky ones are the best in bed."ㅡ In which 2min and a lonely Jonghyun sees Kibum struggling to get a stubborn Jinki to love him even though he's already head over heels in love with the little shit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries so if you clicked the story anyways.
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos!
> 
> Don't mind any spelling mistakes bc I can't spell either, (eventually) I'll go through and edit everything. (:

“Aishh…” Jinki swore under his breath as he looked at his schedule. A loud slap echoed the sidewalk he walked on, his hand flying up immediately to cover the spot his friend slapped. 

 

“Stop complaining we  _ just _ got the schedule, we can easily change if there’s a good enough reason, and seeing as you basically fail  _ everything _ they won’t have a problem moving you.” Minho threw out carelessly. Now it was his turnㅡhe swung at his younger friend's head, a loud yelp coming from the latter. 

 

“ _ Really _ , you have no filter do you?” He asked and his friend just shook his head.

  
“Not when it comes to your sugar bunsㅡ  _ Ouch! _ ” Another slap to the head made him shut up, and a satisfied smile appear on the older’s face. They walked in silence, Minho pouting about getting hit, which Jinki knew would subside once he got bored of being quiet. 

 

“Do youㅡ _ Ah! _ ” Jinki sighed as he watched his friend trip over the crack in the pavement. Lending out a hand to help him up, trying to hold back the smile so his friend wouldn’t get offended and let his mood die in the  _ angry _ silence again. 

 

“Are you okay Minnie?” Jinki asked as he pulled Minho up from the ground. The other pouted at the nickname but nodded his head. He brushed off his butt and continued walking. Stopping Minho before he stepped over the crack in the sidewalk slowly, mocking the other before offering him a hand to ‘help’ him over the crack. Minho pursed his lips and slapped Jinki’s hand, muttering a loud enough ‘asshole’ for Jinki to hear. The elder just chuckled and turned to catch up with the younger.

 

“As I was sayingㅡ”

 

“Before you dropped your dignity in the crack of the pavement or was itㅡ”  _ Smack. There he is.  _

 

“Before I  _ trippedㅡ _ ”

 

“ _ Tripped.” _

 

“Will you let me talk you asshat?” Jinki chuckled and put his hands up in surrender. 

 

“Carry on.” 

 

“As I was saying,” Jinki opened his mouth just to annoy Minho as the younger shot him an evil glare. The infamous  _ don’t test me _ glare. “I think you should get a roommateㅡ” Jinki snorted before he even finished. “ _ Hey, _ you were telling me you were thinking about it anyways right? The dorm you have is  _ huge _ .”

 

“Then why don’t you move in?” Jinki asked innocently. 

 

“ _ Well, _ ” Minho hesitated, looking at his friend expectantly  _ hoping _ he’d catch on. But of course, the slow little bean Jinki was didn’t understand the notion. Minho sighed. “In the shortest and sweetest way to put it, I get dick and you don’t so you’ll have to listen to the sweet sounds of my ass being ripped open every night because my boyfriend is ruthless and  _ very _ gentle.” Jinki stopped, shuddering at the thought of his best friend moaning his boyfriend’s name from the bedroom across from his. He put his hands  in his hair, and let out an exasperated sigh. 

 

“ _ Why _ did you have to tell me that now I have to go all day with the image of you and your boyfriend going doggy style in the room next to mine.” Jinki cried out.

 

“Hey, I never said doggystyle.” Minho chuckled, and Jinki just glared up at him. 

 

“You jackass.” 

 

“Anyways,” Minho used his fingers to lightly push his bangs from his face. “You should get a roommate, you can barely pay rent you were complaining to me the other day that the bills are too high and you could never pay for lunch. I’m not gonna pay for our lunch every time! I have bills of my own to pay, not to mention the condoms that Taem _never_ buys and it’s _always_ up to _meㅡ”_

 

“Minho. Stop. Please.” Jinki said, his friend stopped for a moment, then started laughing his ass of. 

 

“Was I rambling?” Jinki sighed and nodded his head. “ _ Whoopsie Daisy. _ ” His obnoxious laughter was cut off by the oud school bells ringing. 

 

“ _ Shit, _ we gotta go  _ now _ .” Minho yelled sprinting down the almost empty sidewalk. Only a few kids scattered here and there. The straddlers who have no care whatsoever about getting to class or the freshman who have zip idea of where the  _ hell _ they’re supposed to go.  

 

They ran together through the hall and to the first,  _ and only, _ class that they have together which was (unfortunately) Literature II, mainly a for sophomores-juniors but open to freshmen who have advanced skills in writing and reading. 

 

And for the stray freshman that had walked into the class after that bell had rung. They  _ all _ looked like children who were afraid of the world, afraid of the upperclassmen and how the schedules work or how to squeeze out of a classroom to take a piss. Minho thought it was cute, watching all the cute little freshman who will one day bloom to be in Minho and Jinki’s shoes, peering at the cuties who will grow up to upperclassmen and be  watching out like they are right now. Jinki envies them, because even if he’s out of this hell hole they call high school, it was a way of life for the longest time of his life. 

 

All except for one. One freshman who walked in looking like he owns the place, confidence leaking from his pores, or maybe it was the thin layer of concealer and highlight that laid matte on his face or maybe it was the light eyeshadow and eyeliner he wore. Maybe it was just the way the boy held himselfㅡwith complete confidence yet not so cocky that all attention was on him. He looked smart, and observant, so when he made eye contact with a weak hearted, and speechless Jinki. His throat went dry with all the possible excuses he could use to get out of that class and a smug smile formed on the younger's slightly glossed  lips as he passed his and Minho’s table. Jinki heard shuffling behind him, guessing the younger had sat down in the empty space behind him, that or he tripped over his confidence and face planted into the ground which he hoped would swallow him whole so that he wouldn’t have to deal with the awkward boners the future held for him, but as he turns around. The cocky son-of-a-bitch was still there, looking at him contently in more of a friendly way than he had imagined he would do so. 

 

“Is there something on my face?” The boy asked, his voice was higher pitched but smooth and cute and Jinki wanted to hit the kid. Jinki gathered up the courage to say ‘yeah, too much makeup’ but swallowed his words and shook his head. But when he didn’t turn around, the boy smiled. “I’m Kibum.” He says, and hold his hand out. Jinki takes it and regrets it immediately, the warm and soft hand held his gently, although the touch held something else, something Jinki couldn’t register before Minho decided to turn his ass around and comment on the situation, like  _ always _ . 

 

“When you two idiots are done holding hands like a middle school couple, I’d like to talk to my best friend before the next class comes around and I don’t see him until tomorrow.” Kibum’s cheeks turned a light pink which Jinki thought was the cutest thing in the world, the cuteness getting cut off by anger, Jinki pulling his hand away from Key’s. 

 

“What the hell do you mean tomorrow, dude I don’t wanna go home alone tonight.” Jinki pouted, Minho rolling his eyes in return. 

 

“Taemin’s coming over and I don’t think you’ll want me coming over tonight.” Minho smirked. Jinki nodded and frowned. 

 

“Wait, wait. Lee Taemin?” Kibum questioned. 

 

“Am I speaking another language kid?” Minho fired at him, Kibum just snorted. “Who else is names Taemin in the freshmen class?” 

 

“Well there’s Lim Taemin, Jungㅡ”

 

“I was being sarcastic.” 

 

“I figured.” Kibum sighed seemingly frustrated with the older man. “Anyways you must be Choi Minho. Am I correct?” 

 

“You’re a fucking wizard Harry.” 

 

“How do you know him anyways?” Jinki jumped into the conversation. Kibum looked at him and back at Minho. 

 

“How do I not?” He answered, Jinki nodded, Taemin get’s around doing  _ whatever _ he does. 

 

“You’re  _ Kim _ Kibum. Am I right? Taem’s friend.” 

 

“ _ Ding ding ding. _ ” The younger sung out, Minho laughed. “I take it you’ve heard the stories.” Minho nodded, a sly smile on his lips as Jinki just looked at them questionably. Minho smiled and looked over to his friend, patting his shoulder and laughing. 

 

“Stick around and you’ll find out.” Kibum winked at the elder making him snort and turn around in his seat.  _ This punk.. how annoying..  _ Was all he could think. 

 

“Among  _ all _ of the ugly men in the world,  _ you’re _ the one who showed up.” Jinki mutters to himself. Maybe too loud, a hard finger slams into the back of his neck making him cry out. The professor had to stop the class to ask if everything was fine, then yelled at him to be quiet after he said he was fine.  Jinki sighed and shrunk into his chair, hoping everyone would stop looking at him. 

 

“Don’t be an ass Jinks.” Minho muttered once the teacher continued talking about the course requirements and the schedules for the units that will be gone over. 

 

“ _ You’re _ the one who flicked me.” Jinki shot back, he ignored the snicker the younger released from behind him. 

 

“By all means be an ass,” The kid behind them started in a hushed voice from behind him. Jinki didn’t even bother turning around, hoping that if he ignored the little shit he’d think Jinki didn’t hear him. “The cocky ones are the best in bed.” He finished in a whisper. Jinki froze at the younger’s words, definitely _ not  _ the way to show someone that you ‘didn’t’ hear what they were saying. Minho’s obnoxious laughter broke out making all attention land on their table once again. A very red Jinki, a snickering Key, and an out-of-control-of-his-laughter asshat makes and embarrassed Jinki the main target of the chase. 

 

“Lee Jinki stand up.” The teacher called from across the room. Jinki stood up immediately, his backpack in hand. “Would you care to explain what was so funny that you  _ couldn’t  _ wait until after class to the whole class?” Jinki stayed quiet, his head facing the desk hoping that his hair covered (the majority) of his eyes. He heard the clacking of heels which caught his attention. The teacher walked around the desk to lean against the front of it. “Or do you think a class that you’ll have for an entire year is less important than a conversation that can easily be discussed after is less important?” She countered.

 

“No, professor.” He said quietly. 

 

“ _ Pardon?  _ ” She took a step closer to the first row of students. “You should speak up when talking to your elders.” She ushered. Jinki sighed. 

 

“Sorry, professor.” He bowed politely. He felt the eyes of everyone on him. He was nervous, and embarrassed from his friend. 

 

“ _ Actually, _ professor, I was the one talking.” Jinki heard the chair behind him scrape against the cold floor as the student stood up. 

 

“Kibum?” The professor looked at him odd, her eyes moving between Jinki and Kibum. 

 

“What are you doing, are you stupid?” Jinki turned and whispered. Kibum looked at him, but then past him to his professor.

 

“Yes, I personally thought that it was more important than the class.” Kibum grinned at Jinki, looking the older up and down before looking back at the teacher. “But it’s personal so I don’t feel like sharing.” All the attention was on the younger now, his cocky smirk visibly making the teacher angered.

 

“I expected more from you Kim Kibum.” The professor said in a frustrated tone. The turned to slowly walked back around her desk speaking as she walked. “If you think such about the class and think that this first day is of utter unimportance, I suggest you wait in the hall until you can converse about  _ your _ personal issues.” She eyeballed Jinki and he stared back down at his desk.

 

“My pleasure, professor.” Kibum said cockily, grabbing his bag and swinging the close-to-empty pack over his shoulder. He walked out as if he had nowhere else to be, a slow pace that had the teacher tapping her foot in an impatient way. She looked back at Jinki, her ears having steam basically  _ blowing _ from her ears. 

 

“Jinki.” She said informally. His head perked up immediately to look at her.

 

“Yes?” He asked innocently. 

 

“Seat yourself.” With those words Jinki  _ fell _ back into his chair. He started ignoring the stares of the kids around him, most of them losing interest in him by now and either talking to their friends or watching as the red hand of the clock counted each second. Jinki sighed when she returned to her desk and continued the beginning lesson. 

 

“Jesus.” Minho whispered from beside him but Jinki just ignored him. Jinki plopped his head onto the desk already tired of the school year. Minho’s warm hand found it’s way to Jinki’s back rubbing it reassuringly. 

 

“Minnie..” Jinki whined after a minute. 

“Hm..”

 

“I’m hungry take me out after this.”

 

“But we have more classes afterㅡ” Jinki turned his head and Minho stopped mid-sentence. The desperate look on his friends face. Minho nodded and Jinki gave him a small smile, sitting up to check how much time was left.

 

The only task left was surviving the next 25 minutes of first period of embarrassment and annoyed glares from the teacher every time Minho tried talking to him.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jinki sighed deeply, using the straw to stir the ice around his drink. He’d been silent the entire time they walked to Minho’s choice of a restaurant, while the latter constantly talked about his boyfriend. And here they are,  _ still  _ talking about his damn boyfriend and how  _ smart _ and  _ talented  _ he is, while Jinki just sat there staring a void into the table while spacing out. All he could think about was the caked up new kid with the confidence of an idol. 

 

“ㅡhe’s  _ perfect  _ Jinks. I swear I got lucky with him..” Minho stopped to sigh contently and take a sip of his drink before looking at Jinki and continuing. “I don’t know how I got someone like him. I mean I know I have a nice ass butㅡ”

 

“Who was that freshman?” Jinki interrupted him, moving his gaze from the spot on the table to Minho’s aggravated eyes. 

 

“Kim Kibum, didn’t he introduce himself?” Minho took a drink and smiled. “Anyways, Taemin’s a dance major did you know that?” Jinki focus was out the window, watching the people passing on the sidewalks and the slow traffic of the cars in the streets. Jinki took his drink up for a sip, setting it back down lightly.

 

“Kibum’s friends with Taem right?” Minho sighed at the question, Jinki pulling his attention back to the latter.

 

“You weren’t listening to anything I was saying, were you?” 

 

“I already knew that your boyfriend  _ likes _ your ass and that he’s a dance major who cakes up his face almost as much as Kibum does..” Jinki sipped his drink until the slurping noises of the drink being finished annoyed him and he pulled the cup away and inspected the ice. He turned around in their booth and raised his hand for a waitress to come back, where she took the cup and walked away. 

 

“If you keep refilling your cup you’re going to pee yourself on the way back to your dorm.” Minho said frustrated. 

 

“My dorm? Why mine, why can’t we go to yours?” Jinki asked. 

 

“Because Taemin’s using mine to hang out with Key tonight.” Jinki snorted. 

 

“Aren’t you afraid that the little freshies’ are gonna  _ do things _ in your apartment?” 

 

“By  _ do things  _ do you mean fuck? Because Taemin’s not  _ that _ low.” 

 

“ _ Still _ .” Minho repeated. 

 

“To answer your question, I don’t think Key would do it either.” Minho said, moving the ice around. “He’s not interested in Taemin.” 

“How do you even know that?” Jinki asked almost immediately, annoyance evident in his voice. 

 

“He’s interested in  _ you _ , dumbass.” Minho laughed. Jinki stayed quiet, looking back into the restaurant to see if the waitress would ever come back with his drink. 

 

“I doubt it.” He murmured turning back in his seat to face  an amused Minho. Jinki felt his cheeks warm with embarrassment. The waitress

 

“Jinki.” Minho sat forward, leaning against the table. “It doesn’t take a genius to see that he was interested.” 

 

“It also doesn’t take a genius to know that all he wanted was to get in my pants.” Jinki took a sip of his new drink and sighing contently with the cold liquid. 

 

“True,” Minho leaned back and sighed. He crossed his arms and pursed his lips as if he were thinking, his focus out the window. A sly smile forming upon his lips making Jinki get an uneasy feeling. “I mean, I don’t blame him. You’re  _ huge,  _ Jinks.” Jinki moved across the table to hit Minho’s head quickly. Only to receive it back but not by Minho’s big hands, slender hands that belonged to one person. 

 

“ _ Yah! _ Don’t hit my boyfriend.” Taemin shouted from behind him. Jinki sat down with a pout, fixing his disheveled hair. Minho smiled as Taemin bent over the table to fix his hair which Jinki messed up when he hit him. 

 

“What the  _ hell _ .” Jinki muttered as he held the spot that would  _ most likely _ (not at all actually) bruise because of the younger’s bony ass fingers.  _ “Stupid fuckingㅡ”  _

 

“You guys’ve met Key right?” Taemin said as he sat next to his boyfriend. Jinki didn’t even have time to process the question before the empty spot next to him was taken by the familiarly slender body.  Minho hummed, drinking the last from his cup and set it down. 

 

“Actually we were  _ just _ talking about himㅡ”

 

“ _ No  _ we weren’t.” Jinki interrupted him quickly. Minho stopping and taking a second to realize why his friend stopped him and started bursting out in laughter. Jinki sat there staring at his cup with pink cheeks as Taemin and Kibum exchange looks. Taemin interrupted the silence by clearing his throat. 

 

“ _ Anyways _ ,” Taemin looked to his boyfriend with a smirk. “If we're going to do this we should leave now. My parents always come home after school finishes so they can catch me doing shady things.” Taemin says blunty, a smile upon his lips as he eyeballed Minho’s. 

 

“Why don’t we go to my place then?” Minho asked, his voice was lower. Jinki shuddered making a disgusted noise. 

 

“Just fucking  _ go _ already.” Jinki snorted. “We don’t need to see that nasty shit.” Taemin looked at him, then eyeballed the boy beside him who’d sat silently the whole time, then he smiled. 

 

“Well, when you two start going at it I’llㅡ”

 

“ _ Taem  _ .” Kibum said quickly, stopping his friend from finishing the sentence. The kid looked at the table, his voice was quiet. “We get it, you can go now.” His cheeks were tinted with pink. 

 

“You won’t be so shy when you’re sucking his dick.” Taemin said bluntly.

 

“ _ Yah! _ ” Jinki yelled, catching the attention of people outside of the table. His face heated with embarrassment again but still maintained his stance. Taemin looked unintimidated, leaning forward with his crazy eyes look like he was ready to fight.

 

“ _ What _ .” Taemin said, his voice was deeper. Jinki sunk back down in his seat, pouting like a kid. 

 

“ _ Asshole. _ ” He mutters under his breath. Kibum was the only one to catch it and with that he let out a small laugh and looked at Jinki. His cheekbones raised with the sides of his mouth, his eyes smiling as well. He was cute when he was happy, Jinki took note of that. He felt like smiling back, biting his lip so he wouldn’t do so. 

 

“Stop smiling at me.” Jinki mumbled, his cheeks tinted pink. He looked out the cafe window. Kibum only laughed at that, they seemed content forgetting that their pair of friends was still in front of them.. Well they  _ had _ forgotten untilㅡ

 

“Nnghh..” Minho let out a soft moan, his head thrown back into the booth’s seat. Jinki almost got whiplash from how fast he turned his head in his friend’s direction. Taemin’s hand under the table moving in slow motions as he watched his boyfriend’s expression. 

 

“ _ God _ , you assholes have  _ no _ shame.” Jinki snorted. Taemin smirked at Minho, removing his hand from under the table to bring it to Minho’s watered down drink. He took a sip of it and smiled after Minho’s whine from the loss of touch.

 

“Yours or mine?” Minho asked breathlessly, Taemin smiled in response. 

 

“Mine.” Taemin said. “The risks of getting caught always turned me on anyways.” 

 

“ _ God. _ ” Kibum whispered, looking away disgustedly. “Please guys, just leave.” 

 

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Taemin smiled, sliding out of the booth, Minho followed slowly. His eyes lust filled as he watched his boyfriend.

 

“But we  _ did _ .” Jinki countered. 

 

“Multiple times.” Kibum added, Taemin ignored them and  pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, dropping it in the middle of a table.    
  


“Whatever, just return it when you’re done.” Taemin started walking away mid sentence. “And don’t spend everything,  _ Kibum! _ ” He shouted the younger’s name as he walked out the door. They sat there for a moment, waiting for the pair to pass their window before making any moves. Kibum, being the first and sliding out of the seat to sit across from him. 

 

“They’re truly  _ something _ .” Kibum said, picking up the empty straw wrapper and playing with it.

 

“They are indeed,” Jinki added picking up his drink to take a sip. He cringed at the watered down tea that lost its taste. “They always do this when they're together. Ditching their responsibilities to fuck in some hotel or in a bathroom at a restaurant.” 

 

“ _ I know. _ I’ve witnessed it all,  _ seriously _ .” Kibum shivered, he leaned over the table closing the distance between Jinki and himself. Jinki throat dried and he swallowed quickly, his heart skipping a beat when the younger stopped close to his face. “They’ve done it on my table,  _ my fucking table _ .” Jinki sighed in relief when he realized the younger wasn’t going to..  _ do anything.  _ Kibum sat back with disgust written on his face. 

 

“Y-your table?” Jinki stuttered, clearing his throat before grabbing his drink once again. He brought it to his lips but stopping before he actually drank anything. He released a breath, his face feeling warm. 

 

“My oak table, it was a gift from my mother for when I moved into the dorm I was  _ supposed  _ to be staying at. You should’ve seen the  _ huge _ fucking white stain they left, like they  _ didn’t _ fucking clean it up. How am I supposed to explain it to my mother?” Jinki cringed at that.

 

“I really  _ didn’t  _ need the details.” Jinki shuddered. “What happened to your dorm?” He asked instead trying to forget what he’d just heard. He cleared his throat while wondering where the younger was staying.

 

“I  _ was _ planning on staying with Team, but.. I don’t want to room with Taem, he masturbates too loud.” He said bluntly, Jinki choked on own spit. Kibum grinning before looking into the restaurant. He waved down the same waitress who looked at Jinki and then to his watered down drink. Jinki nodded and slid the glass towards her and she took it up, looking at Kibum. 

 

“I want pink milk, please.” He says cutely. The waitress smiled and nodded. 

 

“I’ll be right back.” 

 

“Thank you.” Kibum said and bowed politely. She looked at Jinki and bowed slightly, which Jinki returned. 

 

“Pink milk?” Jinki asked, Kibum nodded and smiled. 

 

“Is there something wrong with it?” Kibum asked and grin upon his lips. Jinki shook his head, fighting a smile.

 

“No, there’s nothing wrong with it..” Jinki smiled down at the table. “It’s just a lot..  _ cuter _ .. like what a toddler would order.” Jinki looked up at Kibum expecting the younger to get defensive, but he only smiled at the older. “What?” Jinki asked in a shy voice.

 

“You think I’m cute?” Kibum bit his lip and smiled. Jinki’s cheeks lit up red, he covered them with his hands and shook his head frantically. 

 

“No, no! That’s not what I was sayingㅡ” Jinki stopped mid-sentence, Kibum’s hands moved to rest on the elder’s. He didn’t move, only curiously observing the elder whose eyes moved from his own to his lips countless time. He curled his fingers gently with the elder’s, pulling them off this warm and red cheeks and smiled, his eyes lingering on Jinki’s lips before meeting the elder’s. Jinki tried to swallowed the dryness in his throat, but failed. A small whimper leaving his lips, making Kibum smirk.

 

“It’s okay.” The younger whispered. “I think you’re cute too.” He smiled and let go of the elder’s hands, smiling like a child who just got what he wanted in the process of tiring out their mother. Jinki almost melted in the seat, his face was hot and he was hot and annoyed and  _ bothered _ . 

 

_ Who is this kid? _  Jinki thought to himself, scowling at himself while looking out the window, his hands back on his warm cheeks. He noticed from the reflection of the window, the waitress walking up to the table, a small tray in hand with the pink milk Key asked for and the iced tea Jinki’s been drinking. 

 

“Thank youㅡ” Kibum bowed, Jinki following his gesture. The waitress bowed and walked away. Kibum took a sip and smiled like a child. Jinki had to bite his lip to keep him from doing the same. Kibum cleared his throat catching Jinki’s attention that was on his new drink. 

 

“ _ Anyways _ , I found my new hobby.” Kibum smiled, Jinki looked up towards the younger from his slouched position.

 

“And what would that be?” Jinki muttered, annoyed.

 

“Making you flustered.” He smiled, “It’s the cutest thing beside myself.” He cockily added. Jinki rolled his eyes choosing the ignore the younger. 

 

“Who says you’ll see me enough to keep up with this hobby?” Jinki asks, taking a small sip from his drink. When he put it down he noticed Kibum’s grin , watching the swirl of the pink milk as he stirred it with the straw.

 

“Who says I won’t?” He met Jinki’s eyes and his smile widened when he noticed the elder’s shy reaction. “What if I want to be with you everyday until you graduate.” Jinki sighed, he didn’t even know how to respond so he just sat quietly. It was like this for a few minutes, just a comfortable silence between them, observing the sounds of the coffee shop. The slurping sounds from Kibum’s empty drink brought JInki out of his thoughts and back to his own drink. He watched as Kibum picked up Taemin’s wallet and looked through it, smiling to himself. 

  
“Let’s go shopping.” Kibum said while pulling out a few bills and throwing them on the table. 

 

“Didn’t he say not to spend everything?” Jinki asked.

 

“Yeah he did.” Kibum sighed. “But he’s loaded.” Kibum laughed evilly. Jinki sighed and stood up, taking one last tip of his watered down drink and walked ‘hand-in-hand’ with Kibum, who led him to a mall down the street. 

 

“Where do you wanna go?” Kibum said as they took the escalator to the next floor, only to get on another. Jinki thought for a second, biting his lip anxiously as he looked around.

 

“Mm.. What about..” His eyes roamed the many stores they passed going up. His eyes landed on the food court. 

 

“Are you still hungry?” Kibum asked. 

 

“I didn’t eat.” 

 

“Let’s go then.” And so they did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading (:

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and comments to let me know you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Thank you again~


End file.
